Un Hero Reconce'
by DevilMayCareXIII
Summary: After 16 years Link suddenly goes missing it is up to his 15 year old daughter Veil to save him. Along her travels she will meet old friends and surprising allies. But does she have what it takes? Can she save her father and stop the threat? R&R :


_Hello ppl. This is a story I have been working on. Just recently finished the prologue here. Chapter 1 will be coming soon. _

_Summary: It has been 16 years since the events with Ganondorf. Everything seems perfect while raising their 15 year old daughter, Veil. But when something attacks Ordon, and Link disappears it is up to the Great Hero's daughter to bring her father back safely. There is an enemy much bigger than Ganandorf that is threatening to destroy Hyrule. Now Veil must travel to the places her father once did and find help in old friends and new allies that might surprise you. _

_((Sorry for the sucky summary..just please give it a chance :))) ))_

_Disclaimer:I do not own Zelda or the characters, Except for Veil and some others that will be coming in later :)) Trust me if I owned legend of zelda, Dark Link would have its own little role in it :))_

_"Do not think this ends here...The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"_

_That was the last words that came from his mouth before he stopped moving completely, his eyes going blank showing that he was no longer amongst the living. The barrier that once surrounded the two long gone and the Princess by his side. The Twilight that loomed above them no longer held that threatening feeling it had only hours before. But now it was over._

_A bright light up on the hills suddenly caught the two hylians attention. Out of the sky the four light spirits surrounded something on the hill. And Link had a feeling he knew who. A flash of light suddenly surrounded the area making them cover their eyes for only the briefest second. And that's all it took for Link to hurl himself up the hill._

_A soon as the light faded, so did the four spirits and a form left kneeling down near the edge of the cliff. Link came to a stop not far behind the figure. All he could see so far was a black cloak._

_Time seemed to stand still before the figure moved and stood up. Link didn't hear Zelda come up behind him but felt her place a gloved hand on his shoulder._

_When Midna turned around, Link couldn't stop his jaw from falling. She was gorgeous. Her skin was a light blue and the markings that adorned her imp form now covered her body. Her flaming orange and red hair was pulled into a ponytail in front of her chest. Her red eyes still held the mischief in him that he had grown to love._

_A small smile made its way across Midna's face. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" The same voice that the imp had. Link couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face._

_He felt Zelda's hand squeeze his shoulder and he could see the small smile on her lips out of the corner of his eyes. It was all finally over._

_~Time skip~_

_The three of them, Great Hero, Twilight Princess, and Hyrulian Princess, alike stood in front of the mirror of Twilight._

_Midna was the first one to step forward, her steps slow and deliberate as she made her way up to the steps. Near the top step she turned and looked down at the two hyrulians. "Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... Never forget that there's another world bound to this one."_

_Link wanted to say something but it seemed Zelda beat him to it. So he stepped back with a small smile and let the princess talk._

_"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin...One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe."_

_Words that only a true princess of light could utter. The wind seemed to pick up around them and toss their hair around. A small smile made its way across Midna's face and a soft chuckle left her lips._

_"Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you..'' Her voice was soft for once. Not the taunting sneer he was used to. But it was still nice."Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again...Link...I.."_

_The heros ears perked up at the mention of his name but a sad smile only crossed her face and she shook her head._

_"See you later..."_

_Those were the last words he heard the Twili mutter before she stepped onto the portal entrance and it activated around her. The smile stayed on her face and her red eyes stayed on them as she was sucked into the portal. Link made to step forward but Zelda's hand on his shoulder stopped him._

_But what happened next was not what he expected._

_As soon as Midna was fully through the portal and the light dimmed down, a large crack appeared through the center of the mirror and spread out before shattering into tiny pieces and falling the the mirror chambers floor. A gasp tore itself from the princess beside him and his first instinct was to run forward but Zelda stopped him._

_"No, Link." The hero turned to her his blue eyes wide with disbelief. A smile was on Zelda's face but the sadness was clear in her crystal blue eyes. "She meant it to be that way. She did her part and Hyrule has done its part..The Twili and Hyrule were meant to be apart." The words were soft spoken but it still made Link's heart clench._

_What had Midna wanted to say to him? Why did she cut off at the last minute? Seems now he would never know. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, his eyes downcast. He was startled out of his thoughts by Zelda's hand on his arm and her soft voice._

_"Link. We must go. Hyrule needs us back..and I'm pretty sure they want to see their Hero." The smile that formed on Zelda's face was contagious and Link couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as well. He took Zelda's outstretched hand._

_"Alright lets go."_

_He only gave one last glance at the now closed portal before the light from both of their triforces lit up and surrounded them in a bright warm light. Had he looked back he would have seen one lone tear resting on a piece of cracked mirror._

_~Back in Hyrule Castle Town.~_

_To say things were great when they got back would be an understatement. As soon as the two rode in on their horses, a crowd was already waiting for them at the entrance. As soon as the two rode over the bridge a load coaress of 'Princess!' and 'Hero!' filled the air. Link couldn't stop the tug of a smile that pulled at the edge of his lips and a laugh that escaped his throat. Beside him Zelda smiled and gave a small chuckle of her own._

_They were home and everything was back to normal._

_~That night~_

_The main section of Castle Town was over bustling with excitement. Lights where hung up all over the place and music played throughout the area. Almost everyone in Hyrule were there. The Gorons had come down from the mountains to join in the celebration. Renado, Luda and Barnes even came, Much to Telma's delight. The Zora's came as well, along with their new crowned Prince Ralis. Everyone from Ordon came as well...Even the Gerudos. Nabooru was the first one to go to Zelda asking for Hyrule as an ally saying that they didn't like what one of their own had done._

_Zelda, being the kind person she was, accepted._

_Link couldn't have been happier to see all of his favorite people in the same place. A sigh escaped his mouth as he stared down at the activity below from one of the many castle windows. He had been waiting for Zelda to come out of her chambers. She had went in 30 minutes ago saying she needed to get dressed and that she had something for him. Quite honestly he didn't know what it was so he decided to stand and watch the activities below as he waited._

_But as he did his mind drifted through past events. All the travels he had with friends where now over. No longer did he have to travel from place to place and fight off the powers of darkness. No. Now he could go home and live the life he was actually meant to live. It wasn't like he hated having to do all those things. No. It was the opposite. If he hadn't been pulled away by that beast into the twilight and met Midna, he would have never made all of the friends he had now._

_A small smile pulled at his lips. Yes. He was going to actually miss that little imp. Not having her by him, always ratting off smart remarks and fussing at him when he did something wrong was actually going to be missed. But she was the Twilight Princess. She was were she belonged. Just like he belonged here. In Hyrule. As the Great Hero. His fingers curled on the edge of the window seal but never once did the smile leave his face._

_It wasn't long before he heard Zelda's voice again as she called him into her room. Slowly he pushed himself away from the window and turned to the two ornate doors in front of him. The door was cracked open enough for him to be able to hear inside._

_As soon as he stepped through the door into Zelda's chamber he couldn't stop his eyes from widening. Zelda's golden brown hair tumbled down her shoulders like it always did and her blue eyes were surrounded by a light pink makeup. The dress she wore made her even more beautiful. The dress was a corset top hugging her all the way down to her wait before flaring out and falling to the floor. Each arm held a elbow length pink gloves. Her usual triforce earrings were still in her ears along with a necklace with a triforce pendant. At mention of the triforce, he felt the back of his left hand burn slightly, but it wasn't a hurting burn, but more of a comforting warmth._

_A soft smile pulled at her lips. "What do you think?" She asked softly twirling around once, holding the skirt of her dress up with her hands._

_Link blinked for a moment before smiling. "It looks gorgeous."_

_Zelda giggled and moved towards her bed. "Good. Now I have something for you."She reached into a box on her bed and pulled out a set of neatly folded clothes. "I had these specially made for a very such occasion. As much as I like the green tunic...It's a little worn."_

_Link couldn't stop himself from looking down at himself. It was true. He had worn the tunic through all of his adventures, so it was bound to have a tear here and there. The once vibrant green color had faded a little._

_The soft click of Zelda's heels on the wooded floor made Link look up. Zelda stopped before him and held out the clothes for him. "Here. change into this. Feel free to use the bathroom to wash up. Ill be waiting in here."_

_Link took the clothes with a nod and walked away from the princess into the bathroom. He set the still folded clothes on the counter and proceeded in stripping of his dirt worn clothes._

_The first thing to go was the hat. It felt weird to not have the hat on his head anymore and ran a hand through his shoulder length dirty blonde hair. To see himself without the hat made him seem like a totally different person._

_Next came the rest of the clothing. He peeled the green tunic from himself after removing the gloves and gauntlets. The chain mail came next, clinking as he set it down on the ground. All that was left was his boots, leggings and undershirt. He leaned down and undid the boots throwing them into the corner. He then pulled off the pants and shirt._

_With all those layers off, he felt as though he could breath. After slipping off his boxers he stepped under the warm spray of water. Instantly his muscles relaxed as the water cascaded over his body. It had been a long while since he was able to step under the spray of water instead of using a spring. Also he had Midna with him twenty four seven, and bathing with her around wasn't always pleasant._

_A soft smile crossed his lips as he washed the dirt and grime from his hair and body. It felt like a wave of relief. No longer did he feel like he was nasty._

_After a good bath, he stepped from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. His wet hair clung to the back of his neck and his forehead. He ran hand over the clothes Zelda had placed in his hands. The colors he could see were a rich navy blue, gold and white._

_He picked up the first piece of clothing that was on top. The first piece of clothing was a tunic similar to his green one. This one was a rich navy blue with gold stitching's along the neck, bottom of the short sleeve and the bottom of the tunic._

_The next piece was a long sleeved white undershirt that seemed a little form fitting in his opinion. It was white in color with gold stitching's on the cuff and neckline._

_The pants where a white color too, similar to his gray ones. A smile stretched across his face and with a shake of his head dried himself off and slipped into the clothes. Once done he quickly ran the towel through his hair, half drying it._

_Once satisfied, he left the bathroom and back into the room where Zelda was waiting. She stood up from the bed as soon as he left the bathroom and a smile crossed her face. "I knew they would look good on you...I'll have some of my servants fix your other tunic...But I'm sorry to say I have no hat for you to wear with this ensemble." At that Link made a face at Zelda and she laughed quietly. "But I do have these for you."_

_She strode over to her dresser and picked up a pair of navy blue/black boots from beside it. The boots themselves had a slight heel but not enough to where it was noticeable._

_Link took the boots from her and proceeded to put them on. He stood up straight and flattened out the tunic. Zelda clasped her hands together with a smile. "Perfect."She quickly ran a brush through his hair, making Link blush slightly,and turned towards the door. "Well. Let's go."_

_With a shake of his head, Link followed the princess out the door._

_As soon as they stepped out of the castle doors and into the town square, music and lights hit them. Everyone was huddled into groups or dancing around the large fountain in the middle of the square. Cheers rose around them as soon as they stepped into the crowd._

_A smile stayed on Link's face as people surrounded him congratulating him on his achievement. He loved the fact that he was getting attention but it seemed all the attention was starting to get a little too crowded. Darunia was the first to approach him laughing and slapping him on the back almost making him face plant into the concrete. Lucky for him he got used to the Goron's strong nature and kept himself from embarrassing himself._

_The next person to approach him was Prince Ralis himself. He actually had a bright smile on his face for once. He seemed to have gotten over his mothers death and had taken his role as the prince of the Zora's. So young but Link knew he was going to be an excellent ruler. Ralis smiled clasping one of Link's hand in his webbed one._

_"Thank you Link. For everything. I know i'm going to miss my mother dearly but I now have a job to do. And i'm going to make sure I do it right so nothing like this happens again." He said giving Link a smile._

_Link returned the smile. "I know your going to make an awesome King, Ralis."_

_After a few more minutes of talking, Ralis walked off to talk with the rest of the guest, two Zora guards following him every where he went. Link watched the small prince until he disappeared into the crowd._

_"You attract a lot of attention you know."_

_Link almost jumped at the sound of the voice that suddenly appeared beside him and was surprised to see llia standing beside him. Her blonde hair was still in its usual side swept style. Her ears had a pair of diamond earrings that Link didn't know she owned. She was wearing a knee length white dress with no sleeves. She actually looked really beautiful for a girl who comes from a small farm village._

_Link seemed to blink before shaking his head and letting out a laugh rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah guess so. I did just save Hyrule, you know."_

_llia's smile seemed to grow. "And that's what everyone is thankful for. Even me." Her green gaze went back to the dancers who twirled around the water fountain. IIia took her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it softly. If it wasn't for Link she would have never gotten her memory back. She hadn't even gotten to thank him perfectly as she had gotten her memory back. As soon as she had remembered everything he had to run off in order to save the woman that had helped her out before going to Castle Town. She'd have to make sure to go visit the woman soon and give her her thanks._

_But right now she had to focus on Link. He was being awfully quiet at the time. But that was almost all the time. It wasn't very common that Link would talk. Mostly just short sentences was his answer. But ever since he started the adventure, he had started to speak more. llia smiled to herself. She was glad that Link was more open than before._

_"Link! llia!"_

_Both turned in response to the voice to find Rusl and Uli coming toward him. llia saw the bundle in Uli's arms and smiled. She was so glad that Uli had her baby after all the mess was over. Now the baby could grow up in a peaceful environment. Her eyes instantly went to Link. His eyes were wide and a smile was on his face. llia couldn't help but giggle at that. Link had known that Uli was pregnant, he just hadn't known when the baby was due._

_Rusl and Uli stopped in front of the two teens, Rusl's arm wrapped around Uli's shoulder. Uli had a smile on her face as she looked up at Link. "I'm glad to see your doing alright Link."_

_Link returned the smile. "Same for you Uli." His eyes darted down to the little one in Ulis arms."What's her name?" _

_Uli smiled moving the blanket so Link could see the baby girl in her arms. "Kalika. Kali for to hold her?" Uli held the small cooing baby to Link, who instantly held up his hands._

_"Oh no its a-"_

_"Link. Hold her." _

_Link glanced at llia out of the corner of his eye before chuckling softly and taking the baby into his arm very tentatively. It felt different to hold a child in his arms since they were so small and fragile. So easy to break. The baby's soft blue eyes opened to glance up at Link curiously. As if wondering who this new stranger was. _

_Link couldn't hold back the small smile that crossed his face as the baby reached a small hand up as if trying to reach for his face. He glanced back up at Uli. "She truly is a beautiful baby." He said carefully handing the baby girl back into her mothers arms. _

_Uli smiled tucking Kalika back into her blanket before turning towards the center of the commotion. The music had picked up to a little faster and the dancers were moving a little faster around the water fountain. _

_Time seemed to go by faster than they expected as the celebration continued on. It was already late in the night the only light coming from the lights hanging from stores and poles. It wasn't as rowdy as it was earlier. Everything had calmed down. Everyone was simply mingling around and talking enjoying the food that had been cooked. _

_Link sat on the edge of the water fountain, his elbows resting on his knees. A small smile was still on his face as he watched everyone pass by. He twirled the liquid in the cup that he held within his hands. _

_"Having a good time?"_

_Link looked up as soon as Zelda stopped in front of him with a smile on her face. She picked up her skirt and softly sat beside the Hero. He gave a light laugh as he looked back out at the crowd. _

_"Yeah. Guess you can say that."_

_Zelda smiled letting her crystal blue eyes sweep over the crowds of people. "I haven't seen people get along like this since I was just a girl." Her smile was sweet and she clasped her hands in front of her before looking at Link. "How is llia doing? I heard of her loosing her memory. Is she fairing well now?" _

_"Yeah. She got her memories back and seems to be back to her normal self again." Link couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the thought of llia. It had hurt him pretty badly when she had called him a stranger. He would probably never forget that day. But that was all over now. He had llia back to her normal self. _

_"That's good to hear." _

_The two sat in silence for a little while long before Link spotted someone standing in front of him. He slowly lifted his head and was met with a white dress. He continued his gaze upward and saw llia smiling down at him. _

_"Hey." _

_"Hey. I was wondering where you went." llia's eyes glanced over to the princess who was still seated next to Link. "Oh I'm sorry your majesty. I didn't see you there." llia grabbed the edges of her dress and bowed slightly. _

_Zelda smiled and gave a small nod of her head."It is not a problem." Zelda stood and took one of llia's hands in between her gloved ones. llia blinked for a second. "Your name is llia is it not?"Zelda asked lightly._

_llia nodded before remembering who she was standing in front of. "Oh! Yes your majesty, it is."_

_Zelda chuckled softly. "Please, call me Zelda. I'm not much older than you and we are all friends here aren't we." She gave a smile to Link, who returned the smile. llia's cheeks flushed and she gave a shy smile._

_"Sorry your maj...Zelda."_

_Link chuckled at llia's mess up making llia's flush return full force but Zelda simply smiled. "I'm glad to hear that your memory has returned to you. It must have been awful to not remember things and ending up somewhere totally foreign to you."_

_llia laughed shyly and used her free hand to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. But at least I had friends to help me through it all." She gave Link a smile._

_Zelda chuckled as Link's face flushed and he looked away. She turned her head back to llia. "I'm sure it is. Friends are always the ones to help those in need. Now if you excuse me, I have something I need to attend to. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." She let go of llia's hand, placing it back by her side and raised her hand as a gesture of goodbye and disappeared into the crowds of people. _

_Link watched the princess go with a shake of his head and a small smile on his lips. _

_llia continued to watch until the princess's pink dress disappeared among the people and then turned back to Link with a small smile on her face. "Is she always like that?"_

_"Like what?" Link asked a little surprised at llia's sudden question. _

_llia giggled slightly clenching the bottom of her dress in her hand, letting the material run through her fingers. "So friendly to just about anyone she meets. I'm not saying its a bad thing but you can't be nice all the time can you?" IIia let her voice trail off as she glanced down at the water in the fountain. The water rippled distorting the image of her face and Link's back. _

_Link glanced down at his hands which felt weird without any gloves covering them. That's right. You couldn't be nice all the time. But in truth, there was only one time that he had ever saw Zelda get truly upset was when the people of hyrule started to get out of hand at the whole Ganandorf issue. A chuckle passed his lips. "No you can't, but Zelda somehow always finds a way to be." _

_Ilia smiled and swept her hands across the back of her dress to hold her dress as she sat down beside link on the fountain edge. She turned slightly to the side letting her hand trail in the cool water. "It's what makes her so likable, being nice all the time. And im pretty sure no one is complaining about having an nice queen." llia said with a small laugh, taking her fingers out of the water and flicking it at Link. _

_Link cringed as the cold water hit the back of his neck and the side of his face, and turned to give llia a incredulous stare, only to be met with a splash of water in his face. "Hey!" Link spluttered as llia placed a hand across her mouth, trying to silence her giggles. _

_"Oh so you think that's funny?" _

_llia could only let out a squeak as a splash of cold water came at her, and they both fell into fits of laughter. llia smiled at Link, after pushing her wet bangs off her face and calmed her laughing. _

_Link offered her a smile back before straightening himself out staring back off into the crowds. Not a minute later Link felt a weight on his left shoulder and looked down to see llia's head on his shoulder, a lot closer then she previously was. Link felt his cheeks flare up and tried to fight it down. Why was he getting so flustered over llia being so close? They used to do this all the time when they were younger._

_ But then again, that was when they were younger. _

_Link smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around llia's waist softly and laid his check against llia's soft blonde locks. "I'm so glad everything's back to normal." Link whispered softly letting his blue eyes slipped closed._

_"Me too,Link. Me too."_

_If either would have been paying attention they would have seen the smiles directed toward them. _

_~A year Later ~_

_"GAHHHH"_

_Link winced from his spot on the chair in the living room of Uli's house. Rusl sat beside him a hand on his shoulder both staring forward with eyes wide open. _

_It had been a year since everything had happened and Link and llia had gotten together. They all moved back into Ordon Village, seeing as that would always be Link's home. And as you could see, they were expecting their first child. Wonderful wasn't it. _

_Another scream echoed from the room and Link drew his legs to his chest letting his face rest in them. Rusl let out a nervous laugh and patted Link's shoulder softly. "It'll be alright Link." Rusl said gently while stealing a glance at the door that lead to their extra room. The door opened and Sarina stepped out wiping her forehead._

_Both boy and man looked up, gazing at Sarina with slightly anxious and wide eyes. Sarina gave the boys a tired smile, waving the towel at the door. "Link. She's ready for you. If you want to go in." Before Sarina could finish her sentence,Link was already up off the couch and at the door. Sarina simply chuckled as she watched Link caustiously open the door and peak in before slipping into the room the door closing softly behind him. _

_Rusl smiled to himself before looking forward. "Kid is going to be in for a big surprise. Especially since he's only eighteen." Rusl said with a soft chuckle glancing down at the one year old Kalika asleep in his lap. He heard Sarina laugh softly as he moved a bang from his daughters face. _

_"Link will make a fine father." _

_"Oh,I have no doubt in that."_

_When Link slipped into the room, Uli was standing next to the bed gathering all the stuff that she had used. When she heard the door open, Uli looked up the bowl of water in her hands. She smiled as she made her way over to the door stopping by Link's side. "She's beautiful Link." She said softly before leaving the room. _

_"She?" Link blinked before looking over at the bed. llia looked up from the bundle in her arms and smiled at Link. _

_"Come see your new daughter Link." llia said a little tiredly. _

_Link could feel his heart beating wildly against his chest, before he slowly made his way over to the side of the bed. He couldn't believe it. He had a daughter. _

_When Link got near llia moved the blanket off the child's face and held the small bundle out to Link. _

_As softly as he could, Link took the child into his arms. "She's so small." He whispered gazing down at the baby. Soft blonde tufts of hair covered her head. Two small hylian ears stuck out from the side of her head. Her eyes were closed and her small hands where clenching and un clenching softly. _

_As if the baby knew whose arms she was in, her small eyes opened and she gurgled slightly reaching one small hand up for Link's face. When the baby's eyes opened, Link couldn't stop his eyes from widening slightly. While the baby's right eye was a crystal blue, the same as his, her left eye was an emerald green, the same as llia's eyes. "She has different colored eyes." Link said softly when he felt something roll down his cheek and drop off the end of his chin._

_llia smiled. "That's what makes her so special. I was thinking...what do you think of the name Veil."_

_"Veil." Link let the name roll around on his tongue while looking down at the child in his arms, that was still trying to reach for the tufts of bangs hanging in his face. A smile crossed his face. "I think it's perfect." _

_"Veil it is then." _

_Link softly placed the baby back in his girlfriends arms before bending down and placing a kiss against llia's forehead. _

_From the doorway Sarina, Rusl and Uli stood with a smile on their faces. _

_Their was a new addition to their little village of Ordon. _

_End of one will be coming soon. But please read and review and tell me what yall think :))  
><em>


End file.
